equestriagirlstpsfandomcom-20200213-history
The Sad Melody Trio
The Sad Melody Trio is formed by a group of close friends who work at the same bar unoficially reffered to as the Sad Melody Bar. Characteristics The trio consists of two males, Carol and Grimmy, and one female, Rozenwyn. All of them are in gray, black, and white colors, except for the cutie marks on their trousers or skirt. Carol and Grimmy wear buttoned shirts and trousers, while Rozenwyn wears a blouse and a skirt. Grimmy wears a mask and is the tallest of the three. Trivia *These characters were supposed to be the main protagonists of three, rather sad short stories created by Pedant Czepialski, when he was in high school. They were part of a project originally called "The Emerald Trilogy", which consisted of four parts: **a graphic novel called "Dolly" (story about Rozenwyn's disfunctional relationship with her mother), **a short film called "DeKarol" (story about a college student with sociopathic tendencies) **and an animated filmed called "The Reaper's Sorrow" (story about the Grim Reaper who is dissatisfied with his role in the universe. That Grim Reaper of classical European folklore, not the cartoonish Grim Reaper of the Series.). **All three characters were supposed to meet each other in the final addition to the trilogy called "Prosecuted", where the Emerald Eyed Lady (a god-like character featured in all of the three stories) would take them with her, while destroying the entire world. *The reason why all three characters are black and white is because all three stories (despite their varying forms: a graphic novel, a short-film and an animated film) were originally presented in black in white. The lack of colors concentrates the viewer's attention to the only colored things in the entire trilogy: the green eyes of the Emerald Eyed Lady, as she had an important role in their trilogy. However, their lack of varied color in the movie has a different purpose. *Carol's look is heavily based on Pedant Czepialski himself, because he was supposed to be an actor playing his part. *In "The Strange Case of Bradtendo64", the characters share no similarities with their original counterparts, aside from their appearances. *In the Sad Melody Bar, the Emerald Eyed Lady can be briefly seen sitting behind one the tables.- The characters' cutie marks stand for: ** Rozenwyn's rose - the only gift from her boyfriend who shortly after gets killed by her psychotic mother ** Carol's knife - the weapon used in murder committed by the will of the Emerald Eyed Lady, who invaded Carol's already unstable mind ** Grim Reaper's leaf - in his story, a leaf serves as a metaphor for cycle of life. It also represents a soul. * "Rozenwyn" is pronounced "ROW-zen-win" in English, but in Polish is pronounced as "RAW-zehn-veen". Gallery The_Sad_Melody_Bar.png|Spike and Discord, are chatting in the bar as Carol is about to ask what their order will be. Scan18.jpg|The original concept art of the three characters with the Emerald Eyed Lady in the background. The image comes from 2011. See also * Icons, for "Carol"/Pedant's appearances in previous episodes as a monochrome icon of Kriswell. Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Female Category:Humans Category:Equestrians Category:Supporting characters Category:Groups Category:Threes Category:Trios